dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard vs Wario
Charizard vs Wario is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description Somebody495 vs Peep4Life! It's going to be physical when these two clash; a place in the Quarter Finals is at stake, vote for your pick below. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight UNOVA POKEMON LEAGUE ''' The lone Charizard had come to the Pokemon League to challenge the strongest Pokemon he could. He heard the rumbling of a motorbike behind him, and turned around to see Wario, who pulled up on the Pokemon League's entrance. He was after stealing Golden Nuggets, to make a profit. Charizard swooped down before Wario and let out a threatening roar. Wario smiled, and threw a kick at Charizard. This didn't do a lot of damage, but it got Charizard ready for a fight! '''Here we go! The fire type grabbed Wario and flew into the air. He smashed down onto the ground, sending Wario away. Charizard then followed up with some slashes and claw strikes. Wario delivered a corkscrew style attack, unbalancing Charizard and then he delivered a stiff punch in the face. The dragon flew back, and released a stream of fire, which forced Wario to take evasive movements. Charizard pursued, landing behind Wario and striking with his tail. Wario attempted a Chomp, biting down on Charizard's tail. Charizard roared in pain and snapped at Wario, headbutting him. Wario leaped backwards, and threw a kick at Charizard. The dragon intercepted the kick and threw Wario against a pillar. Wario recovered, and delivered a stiff jab to the dragon's neck. Wario then delivered a Chomp, biting Charizard in the wing several times before headbutting Charizard, grabbing him and throwing all his weight on him. Charizard flew away, creating separation between himself and Wario. He then threw down more fire with flamethrower, trying to keep him at bay. Charizard then used Rock Smash, bashing a huge boulder into Wario's face. The dragon then rushed into him, slashing him with his claws repeatedly. Wario used his shield, blocking the latter strikes and he then used his Wario Bike to crash into Charizard. The Pokemon roared fiercely as it took off overhead, and stomped down at Wario's head. This missed, but smashed the back end of the bike upon impact. Charizard then grabbed Wario, and used a move identical to Seismic Toss, crashing Wario into the stone floor. Wario span on the floor, replicated a break dancer and smacking Charizard in the face. The Pokemon stood firm this time, and grabbed Wario with his jaw. Charizard ragdolled him, smashing Wario into walls and the floor. Wario landed on the floor, stunned. Charizard took a chance, using Flare Blitz and charging into Wario. This turned him into a trophy and sent him tumbling down the route. Charizard was then cloaked in a weird light, teleporting out of the Pokemon League and to a new location. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Charizard!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel